Journey to the Prehistoric Period
by celrock
Summary: When the rugrats preschool class takes a fieldtrip to a dinosaur museum, Tommy decides this is an excellent place for an adventure, but causes them to get separated from the rest of the class. With the help from the Cinclaire family, in particular, Baby Cinclaire, will the Rugrats make it out of this prehistoric land, back with their class, in time to go home?
1. Chapter 1

Journey to the Prehistoric Period

Summary: When the rugrats preschool class takes a fieldtrip to a dinosaur museum, Tommy decides this is an excellent place for an adventure, but causes them to get separated from the rest of the class. With the help from the Cinclaire family, in particular, Baby Cinclaire, will the Rugrats make it out of this prehistoric land, back with their class, in time to go home? Or will Earl's boss, Mr. Richfield, eat them for lunch.

Editional Notes: This story is obviously, a crossover between Rugrats, and Dinosaurs. It should also be noted, that just like I don't own any of the characters from Rugrats, I don't own any of the characters from Dinosaurs either, and they too, are the property of their original creaters.

The class was lined up at the front of the museum, getting together while Miss Applebee went over the rules.

"Now class, find your buddy, and hold their hand. And let's remember that the dinosaur museum is a big place, so please stay behind me." Said Miss Applebee as everyone gathered in front of her.

Freddy went with Samantha, Caroline went with Emma, Kimi went with Zack, Phil and Lil were partners, and Tommy and Chuckie brought up the rear of the line.

"Follow me." Said Miss Applebee as she turned around and walked further into the museum, the class following behind her. A few minutes later, they met up with their tour guide, Sally Chasekon.

"Hello young ones, my name is Sally and I'm going to be your guide today." Said Sally as she joined up next to Miss Applebee and the class followed. The first thing they came to was a huge, wooden door with a sign that read, Forbidden.

"The room behind this door is forbidden, that means nobody is allowed in there." Said Sally as they passed by the door. A little while later, they came up to a tyranasauris rex exhibit.

"Wow! That looks like Reptar!" Exclaimed Phil.

"That does look like Reptar, and do you know why it does?" Asked Sally.

The kids shook their heads.

"That's because like Reptar, these dinosaurs were also tyranasaurus rex's. They were the biggest dinosaurs in all the land, and what did they eat? Can anybody tell me what a tyranasaurus eats?" Asked Sally.

"They eat meat." Zack replied.

"That's right! They do eat meat." Said Sally happily.

The tour guide went on to talk about other things listed on the plaque at the exhibit. Tommy, was starting to grow bored.

"Come on guys, this is our chance to sneak off and go on an adventure." Tommy whispered to the others in front of him.

"But Tommy, you know the rules, we're suppose to stay with the rest of the class." Replied Chuckie.

"But Chuckie, I stayed with the class at Ice Cream Mountain, and got sick so had to miss the nature walk. I want to see what's behind that forbidden door." Said Tommy.

"But Tommy, maybe that door is forbidden for a reason. Maybe there's monsters in there, and, they don't want us going in there." Said Chuckie.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that going somewhere where you're not suppose to go is fun. I've been doing it for three years, and just because I'm all growed up and in preschool doesn't mean we're gonna stop now. Now who's with me?" Tommy asked.

Zack, Kimi, Phil and Lil all lined up behind Tommy. Chuckie, looked from Tommy's little line over to his teacher and the rest of the group.

"Aren't you coming Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie gulped and walked slowly to the end of Tommy's line.

"Here we go again." Chuckie said with a sigh, as the group broke away from the rest of the class, and headed for the forbidden door.

When they reached the forbidden door, Tommy tried to open it, only to find it was locked.

"Well, we tried. Now let's go find our class and go on the nice, safe, dinosaur museum tour." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Tommy reached into his shorts pocket.

"I handed this down to Dil when starting preschool, but I'm glad he let me borrow it for today, as something told me it would come in handy." Said Tommy, pulling his screwdriver out of his pocket, and working the lock on the door.

"Tommy, I know I've always been amazed by your work with that plastic screwdriver, but I think you need a key to open this door." Said Zack.

After several minutes of playing with the lock, the forbidden door opened. A gust of wind blew through the door, picking up the young children, and blowing them through a whirl wind of sky.

Have they left the museum? Where are they now? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now, in the prehistoric land of Pandia, Earl and his son, Baby Cinclair are outside at the We Say So company. Baby Cinclair continuously hits his father on the head with a frying pan.

"Not the mama not the mama not the mama." Says Baby Cinclair repeatedly, as he hits Earl on the head.

"Son, daddy doesn't have time for this. Daddy needs to knock down 50 trees before the end of the day, and it's practically lunch time. So, why don't you go, and find a nice rock to play with." Said Earl, taking the frying pan away from him.

"Nooooooooooo!" Cried Baby Cinclair as he started to cry.

Meanwhile, in Mister Richfield's office, he hear's all of the commotion outside, just as six small children, fall from the sky, through the open window, landing in Mister Richfield's lap. These six young children, were the rugrats. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Zack bounce up and down on Mister Richfield's legs, laughing.

"Cinclair! In here now!" Yelled Mister Richfield.

Earl and Baby walk into his office.

"Yes my captain." Said Earl.

"The We Say So company has initiated Take your Child to Work Day, so the child, could grasp a better understanding of what their parent does for work. It was not designed, to disturb me!" Explained Mister Richfield in a very ugly, bossy tone.

"I know that sir, but…" Earl said.

"And another thing Cinclair, where did these cave children come from? They just, landed on my lap for no apparent reason." Interrupted Mister Richfield.

"I don't know sir." Replied Earl.

"Well they came from somewhere, and you'd better get them out of my office, or I'll eat all of you for lunch!" Griped Mister Richfield in a very, loud voice, scaring the Rugrats, but mostly Chuckie.

"Yes sir." Replied Earl in a shaky tone of voice.

Just then, Baby Cinclair grabbed for the rugrats and carried them out of Mister Richfield's office. Now, outside, Earl went to work on pushing down trees while the young ones, both prehistoric and modern, had a conversation. Tommy looked at Baby Cinclair with great curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and these are my friends, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Zack." Said Tommy.

"I'm the baby gotta love me!" Said Baby Cinclair excitedly.

"But, where are we?" Kimi asked.

"You're where the dinosaurs live. Don't you know that, cave children?" Asked Baby Cinclair.

"But we never cave from any cave." Said Chuckie.

"I know, I believe we're in a land that existed before our time." Said Zack.

"The land of the dinosaurs." Said Tommy with excitement.

"Oh great that's just great. Now I know why they didn't want us to go through that forbidden door. It took us back in time and now we're in the dinosaur land." Said Chuckie nervously.

"Yeah and if we're in dinosaur land how are we ever gonna get home?" Asked Phil.

"I don't know but you can come home with me." Said Baby Cinclair.

"Then that's what we'll do." Said Tommy.

Mister Richfield over heard the conversation between Baby Cinclair and the rugrats, and was not pleased with the contenuation of disturbance.

"Cinclair, in here now!" Yelled Mister Richfield.

"Yes my captain." Replied Earl as he walked back into Mister Richfield's office.

"Those young ones are making too much of a racket. Take them home now, or I'll have you fired! Fired! Fired!" Yelled Mister Richfield as he punched his desk with his fist.

"Yes Sir." Said Earl, as he turned to leave Mister Richfield's office.

He picked up Baby Cinclair and the Rugrats, and carried them home.

"Hey, where are we going?" Asked Baby Cinclair.

"We're going home. I think you may just be a tad too young to be with me at work. I'll bring you here again someday when you're older." Said Earl.

A little while later, they arrived at the Cinclair house, where they're greeted by Fran.

"Earl, you're home early. Bad day? I hope this isn't another one of Mister Richfield's attempts to fire you." Said Fran.

"No, but he would have if I hadn't brought home the baby and these, cave children that landed out of nowhere in Mister Richfield's office." Replied Earl.

"Cave children?" Fran asked with curiosity, glancing over at the Rugrats in Earl's hand.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Fran.

"Mama, these children tell me they came from a museum!" Said Baby Cinclair.

"Now don't be silly, cave people don't come from museums. They come from nature just like every other living creature. Do you understand sweetheart?" Fran asked.

"No!" Replied Baby Cinclair.

"Well I'd better be getting back to work." Said Earl, turning to walk out the door.

Later, the Rugrats and Baby Cinclair were sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching The Little Under Water Girl.

"Hey I'm hungry, got anything to eat?" Asked Tommy.

"Sure! The food comes from the refridgerator!" Said Baby Cinclair with excitement.

"They had refridgeraters back then?" Asked Phil.

"Neat!" Exclaimed Lil.

"Come on guys, let's go into the kitchen and get us some food." Said Tommy, as he and the other rugrats jumped down from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

They went into the kitchen, and Tommy opened the refridgerater only to find a bunch of food come to life. All of the small animals, ran out of the refridgerater through the house. The Rugrats chased after them, Baby Cinclair followed when they came running through the living room. Just then, Robbie and Charlene walked in.

"Hey, that's my Baseball card collection." Said Robby, snatching a collection of cards out of Tommy's hand.

"Oh my gosh, my brand new sweater!" Exclaimed Charlene, as she approached a corner to find her new pink sweater. She lifted it up to find a frightened Chuckie under neath.

A little while later, Baby Cinclair had bitten off the heads on all of the running animals, and Phil, Lil and Kimi were helping to eat them.

Just then, The Little Under Water Girl on the TV is interrupted with a DNN special report.

"At lunchtime today, six cave children appeared out of nowhere at the We Say So Corperation. It is a mystery where they came from. Some say they wandered here from the other side of the swamp, while others, are led to believe they came here from some ultimate universe that's years in the future. But where ever they came from, they are currently in the care of Earl Cinclair, and the We Say So company is demanding that they be put to rest soon, or it could be the end of the world as we know it." Said the DNN reporter on TV.

Later, Fran walks into the kitchen to find Ethyl in her wheelchair at the table, and the refridgerater door open, and empty.

"What happened to all of the food?" Asked Fran, staring into the empty fridge.

"I know who ate all of the food, it's that useless piece of fat." Ethyl answered.

"Mother, Earl's been at work all day, it had to be those cave children." Said Fran, as she headed towards the living room to see a trail of distruction.

"And look at what these children have done to my house!" Shreaked Fran.

Just then, Earl and Roy walk in the door.

"Honey, I'm home." Said Earl.

"Just look at this mess! I want these cave children, out of my house, immediately!" Yelled Fran.

"But Mama, they're my friends!" Cried Baby Cinclair.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but these children don't belong here. They need to go home, where they belong." Explained Fran.

"But even if that's true, how are we going to get them home?" Asked Earl.

"Get rid of them like we get rid of everyone else. Take them to the tar pit." Replied Roy.

"No no Roy, that's not how you get rid of cave people. It is how I should have gotten rid of my mother-in-law way back on Hurling Day." Said Earl.

"I heard that, fat boy." Yelled Ethyl from the kitchen.

Just then Robby and Charlene walked in to hear the conversation.

"You know dad, maybe Roy's right. I mean if these cave children did indeed come from another universe, then destroying them here via the tar pit may send them back to where they belong." Said Robbie.

"I don't think so Robbie I believe there's another way." Said Earl.

Just then, Monica walked up to the door.

"Just came to see what's been going on here?" Asked Monica.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. We can use all the help we can get to clean up this house." Said Fran.

"But mom, I'm suppose to meet Mindy at the mall. We're suppose to go shopping at that new clothing store, Old Gravy, that just opened." Said Charlene.

"You do nothing of the kind. Until those cave children are back safe and sound where they belong, we must stick together." Said Fran.

Earl turned towards Monica with a dirty look, then glanced at Roy.

"Well Roy we'd better get a move on to that tar pit, the sun will be setting any minute and it will be dark soon." Said Earl, as he rounded up Baby Cinclair and the other Rugrats, and headed out the door, with Roy following close behind.

Now, at the tar pit.

"Hey Earl, I thought you didn't think the tar pit was the way to go." Said Roy.

"Yeah well, it was either this or stay at home, having to stare at Monica for several hours while the ladies helped clean up the mess made by the cave children." Replied Earl.

The Rugrats noticed the tar pit.

"What's this?" Tommy asked.

"It's a tar pit! I had to save daddy, Robbie and uncle Roy from getting hurt in it." Replied Baby Cinclair.

"And now we're going in there? I knew this was a bad idea." Said Chuckie.

"No, cave children are suppose to go into the tar pit. It will take you home." Said Baby Cinclair.

"Come on kids, ready to have some fun?" Said Roy, as he picked up the rugrats, and tossed them, one by one into the tar pit.

"This feels hot." Said Lil

"And sticky." Said Phil.

The rugrats sink lower and lower into the tar pit, until they could not be seen no more. Once they were completely gone, Earl, Roy, and Baby cheered with excitement.

"Yay!" They all said.

"I'm gonna miss those cave children. They were fun!" Said Baby Cinclair.

Back in modern times, the rugrats return to the museum.

"I'm so glad we're home, I don't think I like dinosaur times." Said Chuckie.

"Oh come on Chuckie it wasn't that scary. We had lots of yummy food, and made a new friend." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, I guess there's that." Said Chuckie, smiling ever so slightly.

As they reached the lobby of the museum, they were greeted by Miss Applebee and the rest of the class.

"Where were you? We've been looking all over for you." Asked Miss Applebee.

"In a land before time." Said Zack.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Zack all started laughing as they joined up with the rest of the class.

"That was a very dangerous thing to do wandering off all by yourselves, but I'm glad you're safe." Said Miss Applebee, as the group left the museum, and got on the school bus to head home.

The End


End file.
